Living With Meerkats: A Dream Come True
by YoshKatgirl
Summary: When the Mario Brothers leave unexpectedly to help an allied world in grave peril, Elizabeth and Toad wake up to discover the vacation the crew had been planning to go on for quite some time has been canceled and that they've been left behind. Frantic boredom soon leads to a spectacular adventure when Elizabeth discovers the Star Rod can grant more than just wishes of power...


**I've been browsing around this site for quite a while and wanting to post a story here since, like, a month ago, lol. This is so far my favorite story and the story I've chosen to post here for the very first time. It's told through the perspective of the main protagonist, Elizabeth, whom is passionate about meerkats (a type of mongoose indigenous to Africa) and the country of Africa. Elizabeth has been an OC of mine since I was a kid and I had a HUGE obsession with the Mario Brothers. XD I used to write stories about her living in the Mushroom Kingdom and accompanying the Mario Brothers on their adventures (She lived in the real world until she found a warp pipe near her house. Since she entered the warp pipe and discovered the Mushroom Kingdom actually exists, she's been travelling between the two worlds often). If I ever get around to it, because I'm a lazy butt, I may submit the story where she discovers the Mushroom Kingdom.**

 **Originally I was planning for Elizabeth to be transformed into a meerkat in the process of being teleported to Africa after making her wish to the Star Rod. She was also going to be by herself, but I thought it'd be much more fun to leave her in her human form, albeit shrunk down to twelve inches tall, and be accompanied by someone, and that misfortunate someone just happens to be Toad. X) I've started imagining these two getting left behind by the Mario Brothers a lot and embarking on all sorts crazy escapades together while the brothers are away. I'm not familiar with the settings on here yet and hope this submitted successfully. ^^; Who ever reads the story, enjoy! ^_^ I'm open to constructive criticism if anyone has any. :3**

 **Chapter two is already written and will be posted soon.**

 **I... guess I'd give this story a T rating for mild language? Lol. I will warn, y'all, though that there will be violence and scenes involving blood in the later chapters, as well as scenes of intense peril or disturbance, so I'll keep it at a T rating for now. I don't do lemons, so no need to worry about those being in the story. XD**

 **Anyway, let the adventures of Elizabeth and Toad begin. X3**

 **Chapter One: The Ultimate Wish**

My eyelids part to see that it's exactly eight 'o clock in the morning on the digital clock sitting on a night stand that's located approximately a foot from the left side of my bed. Remembering that the date is December 22nd, the day the Mario gang and I scheduled to make our departure, via airplane, for Isle Delfino for a two week long vacation, a sense of euphoria flows through my system as I sit up, shifting myself into an Indian style sitting position.

"OMG, so can't wait!" I cheered excitedly, my pulse elevated from the sense of euphoria circulating through my bloodstream. "In just two hours from now, we'll be departing from Princess Peach's Castle and embarking on a plane to Isle Defino, yes!" I exclaimed ecstatically.

Upon turning my head to the right, snowflakes delicately descending to the ground enters my right peripheral vision and I turn towards the window to see that it's snowing moderately outside, reminding me that a week ago the Mushroom Kingdom meteorologists had predicted that a significant snowstorm would effect the area, possibly burying some portions of the land in a foot of snow, guaranteeing the Mushroom Kingdom a white Christmas. A spectacular event I've been yearning to experience for years, but this year that privilege is being sacrificed for a wonderful vacation to a toasty tropical climate. To be perfectly honest, I'd rather spend my Christmas touring the pleasantly warm tropics than enduring frigid temperatures up here anyway.

"Absolutely beautiful out there" I said, now standing at the window, admiring the pulchritude of the snow covered landscape. "Would really love to go out there and build a snowman, but I only have time to brush my teeth, shower, get dressed and pack the last of what I'll need to bring. Man, without a doubt this vacation is going to be doused in so much awesomesauce! We'll go shopping at Delfino Plaza, ride the roller coaster at Pinna Park until we barf, watch the sunset on the balcony of a luxurious hotel and engage in some really fun games with the Yoshi inhabitants. It's sure to be the best Christmas ever, yesh!" I cheered, grinning ecstatically as images of the Mario gang and I engaging in all of those activities play in my mind.

"Oh, Liz, you're already up. Phew thank Heavens. Then that means I'm spared from getting a pillow chucked at my head" I heard a high pitched voice say jokingly behind me.

Upon turning around, my hazel orbs make visual contact with the cobalt blue irises of a four foot tall individual adorned with a white mushroom cap that has five large, circular red spots, is donning a blue vest, white pants and brown shoes and has short legs. He is Toad, Princess Peach's most loyal attendant/bodyguard and the provider of assistance to the Mario brothers and I. Although he can be a coward at times and be prone to having incapacitating panic attacks, once a sense of valor develops and commandeers his emotions he won't hesitate to put his life in jeopardy in order to save the Princess and his friends from a life-threatening situation, and it's inspired me to do the same throughout our adventures together. Seeing a piece of paper clutched in Toad's right hand and a look of profound concern formed on his visage, my sense of euphoria is immediately replaced with a sense of forebode.

"A-anyway. I...I have some terrible news..." Toad announced, a grim frown formed on his visage.

"Wh-what's...the terrible news, Toad?" I asked curiously, my heart palpitating and an expression of concern forming upon my visage.

"Our vacation to Isle Delfino...has been cancelled." Toad lowered his head in disappointment.

Hearing that our vacation to the tropics has been cancelled sends a sense of disbelief through my system.

"Seriously?! Wh-why?!" I inquired, feeling like I want to collapse on my bed and throw a tantrum like a child that didn't get their way.

Toad gestures the paper towards me and responds, "Well come and read for yourself. This letter pretty much explains why."

Tentatively, I approach Toad and grasp the paper, a bit reluctant to read it, but my sense of curiosity is just too overwhelming to suppress, so I began to read it, grudgingly of course:

Dear Toad and Elizabeth

We're sorry to inform you guys, but...Link had paid us an unexpected visit this morning. Something catastrophic is transpiring in the land of Hyrule. Being the altruistic heroes that we are, Luigi and I didn't hesitate to offer Link our assistance. Considering Princess Zelda is Princess Peach's best friend, she grew understandably worried about her welfare and insisted on joining us on what will certainly be a perilous adventure. We're not certain on when we'll return, but no doubt it'll be far beyond the date of our scheduled departure for vacation, so I'm afraid we have no choice but to cancel, we're terribly sorry, Elizabeth and Toad. We hope you'll understand. In the mean time though, don't you guys forget that the Star Spirits had entrusted us with the responsibility of protecting the Star Rod from Bowser after he barged into Star Spirit Sanctuary last month and tried to steal it again, so we'd greatly appreciate it if you guys not spend a protracted amount of time away from castle Premises, that means no embarking on adventures of your own. Bowser and his minions may not know where the Star Rod is now, but if it were to somehow end up in the hands of another flagitious villain, the consequences could be catastrophic. Only under life-threatening circumstances you are permitted to utilize the Star Rod's immense powers. However, violate that rule and you guys will be harshly punished. Anyways, It would be fantastic if we could all physically spend Christmas together, however keep in mind that doesn't mean we still can't in spirit. Lets all keep each other in our thoughts and prayers over the Holidays. Merry Christmas, Elizabeth and Toad. We'll miss both of you and hope to return home safely as soon as we can

Sincerely,

Mario, Luigi, Peach.

"So...yeah..." Toad spoke in a disappointed tone.

"Wow, jeez. I hope Princess Zelda will be alright." I responded with a worried tone in my voice. "But, man, we've been prohibited from embarking on any of our own adventures until they return, whenever the heck that'll be. Ugh, I fear my mental health may rapidly deteriorate as a result of being severely bored. There's nothing exhilarating to do in this drab castle." I complained as I returned the letter to Toad and sat down in an Indian Style position, placing my elbows on my legs and my chin in both of my palms, pouting.

"Liz, please, there's plenty of enjoyable activities we can engage in while guarding the Star Rod. Remember, every once in a while boos from Big Boo's Haunt Land like to materialize in the courtyard and generate innocuous mischief throughout the castle. Perhaps if we encounter our impish apparitions, we could engage in some fun games with them. Also, don't forget that we're supposed to get a foot of snow. We could engage in a multitude of winter games that would suffice to keep us occupied for a protracted amount of time. Don't be so pessimistic. Use your imagination, derp!" Toad suggests, protruding his tongue from his mouth at me teasingly.

"Can't help it that I'm a thrill-seeker and desire to embark on perilous adventures so that I can enjoy the feeling of adrenaline permeating my system when we are confronted by a flagitious villain." I responded, returning the raspberries to Toad. "But yeah, you're right. We can certainly engage in the activities that you mentioned to keep ourselves from going insane. Given the circumstances, we're restricted to making the best of our Holiday vacation right here at the castle. I'm sure we could level it up to being just as epic." I said, crossing my arms and leaning my back against the wall, endeavoring to suppress my sense of disappointment.

Man, I was immensely euphoric about making our departure for Isle Defino today, but oh well. Can't do anything about it now. All we can do, however, is keep the Star Rod protected from an act of thievery. Not looking forward to spending a protracted amount of time lounging around the castle, but for the Mario gang, I'd gladly comply with whatever they instruct me to do, even if it's something with a low excitement level. They've treated me with several acts of kindness, it'd be totally insolent of me not to return the favor.

"Certainly we can. Adventures don't always have to include engaging in fights with flagitious villains or trekking across the treacherous terrains of another land. Depending on the circumstances, we can always use our imagination to embark on an adventure. And if you desire to travel, you could always do so in a more conventional way, like through reading a book, yet another activity you could engage in to kill time ya know." Toad suggests with a persuasive wink.

Hearing the word "book" emit from Toad's maw prompts an image depicting a book with a single meerkat standing in a straight posture gazing upon a sublime portion of the Kalahari Desert's landscape from the crest of a dune titled "The Extraordinary Adventures Of Sage: A Meerkat's Life Saga" on the cover to appear in my mind, a book that I had purchased while residing in the real world and had brought it along with me when I had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom a month ago. I've been meaning to read the story of this phenomenal meerkat since the day I returned when things became tranquil, but abruptly had to assist the Mario gang in impeding Bowser and his minions from stealing the Star Rod again. As I shift my hazel orbs towards the window, I notice that the rate of the snow descending to the earth has accelerated to the point where you can barely see one mile into the distance. Considering the weather conditions are rapidly deteriorating, today would be the perfect opportunity to commence reading about Sage's life saga. Upon thinking about reading such a compelling sounding story, a sense of ecstasy flows through my system, causing me to clench my fists and a broad grin to form on my visage. Yerp, I've already been struck with an idea of what I'm gonna do today.

"Actually, Toad, there is a particular book I've been meaning to read for a while now. Since adverse weather conditions are currently upon us, I plan to start reading it once I'm finished making myself decent for the day." I replied.

"Oh? What's the booked called?" He inquired, blinking his eyes twice with interest.

"It's called, The Extraordinary Adventures Of Sage: A Meerkat's Life Saga." I responded, a sense of ecstasy permeating my system as hearing how epic the title sounds makes me want to pull the book off the shelf and commence reading it right now, but I'd prefer getting my morning routine done first so I feel more refreshed and invigorated.

"M-meerkat? What's a meerkat?" Toad inquires, tipping his head to the right curiously.

"I'll explain later. Let me take my shower first and then I'll show you the book." I replied, smiling in amusement at how I'm leaving Toad in wonder.

"Aw, alright. You sure have my interest piqued, but I'm patient, I can tolerate waiting several minutes to hear about that compelling sounding story." Toad responds, grinning eagerly. "I shall head downstairs and make us a scrumptious breakfast." He adds cheerfully.

"Okie dokiez, sounds splendid." I said in delight.

After Toad departs the room, I head into the bathroom to commence my daily morning hygiene routines. Approximately a half an hour later, I exit the bathroom donning a pair of cobalt blue sweatpants, a black long sleeved shirt adorned with a cobalt blue lightning bolt pattern and a pair of white sneakers. Remembering my book, I walk over to my book shelf, which is situated approximately a foot adjacent to the window and took it off the shelf, a sense of ecstasy permeating my system as I gazed upon the sublime cover.

"The Extraordinary Adventures Of Sage: A Meerkat's Life Saga. I can sense that this is going to be quite a captivating story to read." I predict, grinning with excitement.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard a familiar voice chime behind me.

Upon turning around, I make visual contact with Toad, whom is standing in the door frame of my room, his clothes covered in pancake mix.

"Heh ha, what happened to you? Fall for a prank formulated by one of those mischievous boos?" I chuckled in amusement.

"Hee hee, well, what actually happened was when I was trying to grasp the box of pancake mix from the cabinet, I lost my balance and bumped the box with my right hand, causing it to topple over and spill all over me." Toad explains, grinning in embarrassment. "Man, if only I was at least a few inches taller, I could've reached that box without encountering any problems. Princess Peach should really invest in purchasing taller stools. Good thing we had another box of pancake mix though." He adds.

"Aww jeez." I replied, sympathetically face palming. "I know how you feel, dude. Heh, I experience short people problems all the time. But hey, the awesome part about having a petite physique is that we're able to be more agile in battle." I replied, smirking cleverly.

"Yes, that's true. Heh, heh, I never grow bored of running circles around Bowser. It's hilarious watching him endeavor to capture me and fail epically by toppling over on his moronic face." Toad replies, the both of us chuckling simultaneously in amusement. "Anyways, I'm gonna go change my clothes. Breakfast has been served, so feel free to go down and enjoy. I'll accompany you in a few minutes." He adds.

"Yaaay!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

A few seconds after Toad makes his departure, I exit my room, jovially prance through a corridor adorned with a variety of pictures ranging from sublime Mushroom Kingdom landscapes to the Mario gang having fun on their adventures, descend the stairs, then began to casually walk in the direction of the dinning room, my meerkat book grasped in my left hand. Upon entering the dinning room, the delectable aroma of golden brown pancakes enters my nasal passages, prompting a sensation of hunger to rumble through my stomach.

"Mmmm, smells absolutely delicious." I said in delight.

The pink walls of the dinning room are adorned with a floral and fruit design, which extends from approximately an inch from the ceiling to an inch from the floor. A few pictures of the Mario Crew are sporadically hung up on the wall throughout the room. A single, exquisite chandelier dangles above the dinning table, which is covered in a solid hot pink table cloth. There is a single window across the room from me, through which I could see the snow is still majestically descending to the earth. Absolutely a beautiful scene before me. Eager to savor the scrumptious looking breakfast, I flopped down on one of the chairs and commenced consuming the pancakes from the floral patterned plate. OMG, they're absolutely delicious! I seriously think Toad should consider becoming a professional chef. He seems to genuinely enjoy concocting and providing meals for the Mario gang, so he certainly has the potential, in my opinion. Hearing the sound of something making contact with a soft chair cushion across from me, I look up from my plate and make visual contact with Toad, whom is wearing a white T-shirt adorned with large, circular spots, a grin of delight spread across his visage.

"I'm quite flattered to see you consuming my pancakes in immense delight, Liz. Are they seriously that delicious?" Toad questions, his head slightly tipped to the left, not entirely convinced.

"Dude, you possess professional chef qualities, they are that delicious, not joking. Every meal you concoct only seems to get more and more delicious, nom nom nom." I respond in between voraciously consuming my pancakes.

"R-really? You seriously think I have the potential to become a professional chef? Heh, well, th-thanks. Never thought of my food being that good." Toad replies, fidgeting with his fork in a flattered fashion. "Heh, would be awesome to be at the helm of my own restaurant chain though. Bringing people cheer through food would be a delightful experience, especially to the homeless residents of Toad Town. Under my management, they'd eat for free." He adds, grinning in delight.

"Awww, you're such a kindhearted person, Toad. I bet you'd be a prosperous restaurant owner with an attitude like that." I smiled with genuine honesty.

"Really? Heh, I suppose I'll give it a try, starting my own restaurant business. It'll sure make me more useful. I could learn to concoct elixirs and meals meant to heal status effects and injuries when we're embarking on adventures." Toad states before using the fork to put a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"You need to give yourself more credit, man. You're quite useful already. You provide excellent advice, demonstrate countless acts of altruism when your friends' lives are in jeopardy and are fiercely loyal to the Mario gang no matter the circumstances. You inherit admirable qualities, I'm... I'm genuinely glad to be friends with someone like you." I stated, smiling fondly.

"R-really? Even though my total freak out put your life in jeopardy on our previous adventure with the Mario Brothers? You still perceive me as a loyal friend?" Toad questions, a flattered expression forming upon his visage.

"Absolutely, bud. You're my best friend. I could never resent you. It's just not in my heart to hold grudges, especially against those I cherish tremendously in my life. I'd never abandon you, no matter what." I replied, placing my right hand on Toad's left hand reassuringly.

Upon hearing my touching statement and my right hand making contact with his left hand, the expression on Toad's face alters from flattered to an expression of appreciation.

"Awww, Liz, I'm so grateful to have a friend as fiercely loyal as you. Whenever we're on adventures together, I tend to take the loyalty of you and the Mario gang for granted quite often, thinking that I'm just being an annoying burden to you guys because of my panic attacks... that I may just screw things up somehow as a result and shouldn't be permitted to accompany you guys on adventures, but from now on I shall start to work on improving my confidence and putting more endeavor into assisting you guys in vanquishing enemies, no matter how petrified I become. I will break through my panic barrier and pulverize the enemy!" Toad exclaims with a look of determination upon his visage and clenching his fists.

"Honestly, buddy, an adventure without you wouldn't be as enjoyable. I'd miss my partner in crime when it comes to pestering foes and getting into adrenaline pumping predicaments." I said, sticking out my tongue playfully as Toad smirks mischievously.

"Man, conversing about adventures suddenly has me wanting to go to Hyrule to help the Mario Brothers resolve the land's dire situation, but we can't 'cause we've been assigned security here at the castle, ugh!" Toad groans, pressing his face against the table in disappointment.

"Sucks, but we can't do anything about it now I guess. We have no choice but to deal with the responsibility we've been given. All we can do is pray that they'll resolve the situation in Hyrule and that no lives will be lost in the process." I said, briefly lowering my head in prayer.

"Yeah..." Responded Toad, frowning worriedly. "Anyway..." He starts as his cobalt blue orbs make contact with my book on the table. "You were going to explain to me what a meerkat was. Is it related to a cat in any way?" He inquires curiously.

"Ah right." I replied, remembering what I said before I went to take a shower. "Nope. A meerkat isn't a species of feline at all. It's actually a totally different species all together, called a mongoose. this type of mongoose, though, only grows to approximately a foot high and resides in a place called the Kalahari Desert located in the southern portion of real world Africa. They're social mammals that depend on each other for survival and live in groups called mobs, which can range in size from three to fifty individuals. There are several different types of mongoose, but these ones in particular fascinate me the most." I added, picking up my book and thumbing through the pages.

"They look so cute." Toad said grinning with adoration as he caught glimpses of some of the pictures.

"And they're remarkable creatures too. Determined, persistent, gallant, altruistic and resilient. I mean, heck, despite their small size, they can survive a bite from a virulent serpent because they inherit some immunity to snake venom. How phenomenal is that?" I explained excitedly.

"Ha, awesome!" Exclaimed Toad.

"Awww." Is what I heard emit from Toad's maw next when I stop at a page depicting four meerkat pups engaged in a play fight. "They're absolutely adorable as babies. I'd totally hug one and give it a name and cuddle it and affectionately stroke it if I saw one in person." He added dotingly.

"Hee hee, I know right? They're called pups as babies. They remain inside a burrow until they're three weeks old, emerge, then embark on foraging trips with the adults at approximately a month old. Throughout the week they're exploring on burrow premises. A few of the adults will remain to supervise them, and if a predator or rival meerkat appears, the adults won't hesitate to defend the precious little ones with their lives." I explained.

"Urghf, meerkat babysitting sounds like an awfully hazardous responsibility." Toad responds dreadfully.

"Fortunately, babysitting duty is more often drab than action packed. Your biggest concern is having to worry about ensuring that none of the pups vanish into the vegetation to explore than having to fend off an enemy, and dealing with flies annoyingly buzzing around your head. However when the pups make their departure from the burrow to learn to forage, things become considerably precarious for them then. One in four pups will perish before adulthood unfortunately." I explained frowning grimly.

"Awww, poor babies. They have such fragile lives." Toad responds frowning sympathetically.

"They certainly do. At the helm of a mob of meerkats is one dominant male and female whom reserve the right to produce pups. If a subordinate female conceives pups, the dominant female will kill them to ensure her own pups' survival since food rations can become scarce in the Kalahari. It can be vice versa if a dominant and subordinate female happen to be pregnant simultaneously and the dominant female gives birth first." I explained.

"Awww, how barbaric, but that's nature I guess." Replied Toad, shaking his head in disgust.

"Yeah, it is unfortunately." I responded.

"What's that meerkat doing?" Toad inquired when I turned to a page depicting a meerkat standing on its hind legs on the top of a small, decayed stump.

"He's on sentry duty, vigilantly scanning the terrain and sky for carnivorous predators and rival meerkat gangs. When a mob of meerkats commence foraging, one of the individuals will altruistically volunteer to keep watch for danger and will do so for about an hour, then switch with another individual. When a meerkat is on sentry duty, they'll be more concerned about ensuring the safety of their mob than sating their hunger. If a threat is visually detected, the sentry will emit an alarm vocalization, warning the mob to seek refuge immediately. Pretty much, meerkats are altruistic creatures. An individual won't hesitate to sacrifice themselves to protect their mob and the young." I explained.

"Awww, I can see why you're so fascinated with these creatures. They possess several admirable qualities. OMG, now you've got me fascinated with them, ha ha!" Toads chuckles delightfully.

"My dream is to someday travel to Southern Africa... to observe these remarkable creatures in action. If there was a means of teleportation transportation within my reach at this very moment, I'd take it in a heartbe- Hey wait a minute..." I paused, a sly smirk forming upon my visage as I'm struck with what would certainly be a forbidden idea, which causes Toad give me a worried facial expression. "Maybe there is..." I added, grinning ecstatically.

"Uh, Liz, please tell me you're not referring to what I think you are." Toad replies nervously.

"So far the Star Rod has only been used to grant wishes of immense physical power, but can it also grant a variety of other wishes?" I wondered inquisitively.

"Aw, shitake Mushrooms, I knew it!" Toad exclaims, cringing grudgingly.

"OMG, Toad!" I exclaimed upon placing my hands down quite harshly on Toad's shoulders, causing him to emit a startled yelp at being jostled by the impact. "We've SO gotta try this!" I added with a tone of immense excitement in my voice.

"B-but Liz, you read what the Mario Brothers wrote in the letter: Only under life-threatening circumstances we're permitted to use the Star Rod. If we violate that rule..." Toad emits a groan of misery and trembles simultaneously, probably imagining the punishment the Mario Brothers have in mind must be quite brutal should we dare to violate their rule. "I really don't wanna risk enduring a barbaric punishment. Besides, we don't even know if the Star Rod is equipped with a dangerous defensive mechanism or something should one attempt to utilize it to fulfill other wishes of pleasure. Who knows, it could vaporize us to ashes or something. It would be more rational of you to wait until a much less hazardous means of transportation is made available to you." Recommended Toad.

"No way! That would mean I'd have to wait several years before I can afford an aerial trip to Southern Africa. No way in Lethal Lava Land I'm waiting that long." I stood up in protest, tossing my book down on the table so harshly that the loud clap sound impact causes Toad to emit a startled yelp and jolt simultaneously. "Anyhow, look at it this way, by experimenting with the Star Rod, we'd be providing ourselves with some sort of excitement. I know we're forbidden from embarking on protracted adventures and risk being harshly punished if we go through with this escapade, but now the suspense is killing me! c'mon, buddy, can you imagine how epic it'd be to reside in a mob of meerkats?" I added, trying the best I can to persuade Toad into accompanying me on an illicit, but awesome adventure.

"Wh-what exactly are you suggesting, Liz?" Toad inquired with uncertainty.

"I'm suggesting that we use the Star Rod to wish ourselves to be twelve inches tall and to be transported to Southern Africa. OMG, that would be so awesome if it works!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together and grinning ecstatically.

"Seriously? That'd be totally insane! You know there's no guarantee that it'd work, and even if it does, how would we return to the Mushroom Kingdom? Also, if the Mario Crew return to discover we used the Star Rod for our own pleasure, they'll go totally nuclear! I really don't want to disobey them and end up getting my butt scorched by one of Mario's fireballs." Toad replied sternly.

I couldn't help but emit a chuckle of amusement at Toad's scenario of how Mario could punish him, which causes him to glare at me in disapproval, obviously not amused.

"Eh, I have no idea how we'd get back..." I replied, shrugging cluelessly. "But, damn it, we deserve a vacation after being left to endure what could be several months of torturous boredom. C'mon, Toad, we're going to Africa!" I declared, grasping Toad's right wrist with my left hand and forcibly yanking him forward, causing him to emit a scream of discomfort.

"Ow! You're hurting my wrist! Relinquish me right now!" Toad demanded fiercely as I was yanking him down a corridor leading to a securely locked room where the Star Rod is being kept. "I'm warning you that if we go through with this escapade, it'll result in utter chaos!" He adds with a tone of dread.

I relinquish Toad's right wrist and turned to face him.

"C'mon, buddy, the African landscape is one of the most beautiful in the world. Don't you want the opportunity to admire it in person instead of from a book? Don't you want to be at eye level with a meerkat and accompany them on their adrenaline pumping daily adventures? Don't you want to dote over a meerkat pup for real? I'm honestly skeptical the Star Rod will grant this wish as well, but trust me, if it works, committing this illicit act will be totally worth it." I said ecstatically.

"Well, I would love to smother a meerkat pup with affection and act as their guide and protector...urf, my pulse is racing at the prospect that a forbidden adventure could be imminent. Thinking about violating the Mario Crew's rule is making me feel nauseous." Toad said nervously.

"I know, me too, and has sent a sense of guilt through me for acting selfish, but, I also sense that this'll be our most epic adventure yet." I predict.

"I...I can't believe I'm starting to feel excited about this." Toad said shaking his head in denial. "No, I can't, I mustn't, but, there will be meerkat pups...Okay! Let's do it! It may actually be quite fun." He added, grinning and clenching his fists excitedly.

"Squeee! You're so awesome when you unleash your rebellious side." I complimented, smirking mischievously.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I'm only doing this so I can see some meerkat pup cuteness in action. I just hope we don't end up regretting this later on." Toad replied worriedly.

"Don't worry, bud, if the wish works, I'm sure there's a way to reverse the spell and return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Who knows, more or likely nothing will happen. At least we would have experienced some sort of excitement for the day." I said, shrugging skeptically.

"Indeed, and if the latter ends up transpiring, then we could engage in all those fun winter activities I suggested earlier." Toad suggested.

"True. I suppose the situation for us then wouldn't be totally boring. Anyway..." I said turning towards the door to the room that's harboring the Star Rod. "What's the code to gain access into this room again?" I inquired Toad.

"Ah, yes. The number is 611027" Toad revealed.

"611027..." I repeated to myself as I typed in the numbers on the security box.

Approximately a moment later a click was heard, indicating that we had been granted access into the Star Rod room, which sends a sense of ecstasy through my system.

"YES!" I exclaimed, vertically leaping into the air ecstatically.

"Aw shitake mushrooms, here we go." Toad said a bit nervously.

Without hesitation, I push the door open, my pulse palpitating when the perpetually illuminated Star Rod, which is contained in a dome shaped glass display on a pedestal located at the back of the room, enters the center of my vision. A gasp of amazement emits from our mouths simultaneously, mesmerized by the Star Rod's sublime illumination.

"OMG, there it is Toad, the almighty Star Rod!" I exclaimed excitedly as we approach the pedestal, my pulse now racing.

"Urf, I...I can't believe we're actually going to do this. I feel... like a criminal." Toad said as he tentatively removed the glass dome and grasped the Star Rod in both his hands. "But at the same time...this is so exhilarating!" He added, his eyes wide and mouth agape in exhilaration.

"Oooh, I know." I responded as an adrenaline induced chill ascends my spine at the prospect that this wish could dramatically alter our lives forever. "We're in the process of making a wish to shrink ourselves to twelve inches tall so that we could experience life through a meerkat's perspective. However, the Kalahari Desert is a very hostile environment. The misfortunate part about meerkat society is that several of them are denied a chance to survive to adulthood. This could be the most perilous adventure we're about to embark on. There's a possibility we may never see the Mushroom Kingdom or the Mario gang ever again. And... and I'd never get a chance to read about Sage's life story." As an image of myself and Toad being grasped by the talons of an aerial predator enters my mind, a sense of trepidation flows through my system, suddenly making me feel unsure whether we should go through with making the wish or not.

Hearing a trepid whimper emit from Toad's maw, we exchange looks of uncertainty, but imagining myself acclimating to life in a mob of meerkats has me too ecstatic to decline experimenting with the Star Rod. Ya know what, to heck with it, I'm gonna do it! However, if the results are catastrophic, so be it. That may seem callous, but at least we'd learn more about the Star Rod's capabilities in the process, even if it transpires in an apocalyptic fashion.

"Per-perhaps we should back out on making this wish. It could likely prove to be extremely perilous." Recommended Toad, placing the pulsating Star Rod back on the pedestal.

"Meh, I'm sure we'll be fine, buddy. We've proven to be strong spirited warriors here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Surely we can do the same in the Kalahari Desert as well. We've just gotta believe that no matter how perilous a situation may become for us, no matter how treacherous the environment is, we'll survive." I said, placing my left hand on Toad's right shoulder as a way of reassuring him.

"Are... are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Toad questioned, exuding an air of uncertainty.

"Genuinely absolutely, positively sure. My sense of curiosity won't fade until I learn what happens when one uses the Star Rod to request this unique wish, so let's do this!" I exclaimed, fueled by a sense of determination.

Exhaling a sigh of relaxation, I grasped the Star Rod with my right hand and raised it in the air, causing Toad to emit a nervous whimper. At this point, my pulse is racing and my entire body is trembling from the adrenaline spreading through my bloodstream. We've advanced too far to retreat now. You only live once, YOLO, as they say nowadays, so if I don't go through with this, the variety of possible outcomes that could have transpired would circulate through my mind to a point where I'd become agitated. However, within the next moment or so, we may end up in Africa or dealing with an impending catastrophe. Obviously I pray that we are warped to Africa physically intact.

"Oh please work for wishes other than those of power." I prayed, still holding the Star Rod in the air. "Here we go, Toad." I added, averting my hazel orbs from the Star Rod and making eye contact with Toad, whom presses himself against me nervously.

Upon returning visual contact with the pulsating Star Rod, I commence making the wish, "I wish we were twelve inches tall and in the Kalahari Desert of South Africa!"

Several heart pounding moments pass, my eyes wide and mouth agape in anticipation, waiting for some sort of activation to transpire, but the Star Rod yields nothing. Its perpetual illumination remains unaltered, which sends a sense of disappointment through my system and causes me to emit a disappointed groan.

"Aw, man, it didn't work. Guess it can't grant that kind of wish after all. Man, I really wanna go to Africa, so badly! I was praying this would've been the quickest way for me to get there, but guess it's not meant to be. Damn it, I don't wanna wait until I can afford an aerial trip out there, but I have no choice now. Ugh, this sucks. I got ecstatic over nothing!" I complained, putting the Star Rod back on the pedestal.

"Well, nothing transpiring was one of the things we expected, which is an enormous disappointment, but actually a bit of relief since an apocalypse wasn't unleashed. At least this escapade has taught us that the Star Rod is only meant to grant wishes of power. Anyway, at least now you get a chance to start reading your book." Toad reminded, trying to cheer me up.

"Imaging I'm walking beside Sage is as close as I'll have to get to being in Africa for now, I guess. Anyway, Toad, lets keep this little escapade between me and you, shall we?" I requested, smirking mischievously and draping my right arm over his right shoulder.

"heh, sure, they shall know nothing." Toad replied with a sly smirk. "Anyway, wanna go build a snow fort?" He asks.

"Ooh, sure, that would be fun." I responded, grinning at the invitation.

Upon turning to exit the room, a harmonious, undulating hum fills the room, causing Toad and I to turn simultaneously and make visual contact with the Star Rod, my pulse palpitating and mouth agape in amazement as I notice the Star Rod's illumination has grown significantly brighter, causing me to block the light with my right hand as it had begun to cause discomfort to my eyes upon gazing at it. As the illumination altered from white to a variation of exquisite colors, I couldn't help but become mesmerized and watch between my fingers as these colors radiated from the Star Rod incessantly.

"Wh-what's happening?" I heard Toad inquire a bit frantically.

"Could... could it be that the wish has been granted, or are we about to witness a cataclysm unfold?" I wondered to myself, my entire body trembling as adrenaline permeates my system.

"L-Liz, I don't like this." Toad said worriedly, causing me to avert my hazel orbs from the Star Rod and make visual contact with him when I felt him nervously embrace me.

Suddenly, the volume of the harmonious hum increases several decibels, causing Toad and I to return visual contact with the Star Rod simultaneously, an amazed gasp involuntarily erupting from our maws as we witness the Star Rod's iridescent illumination rapidly expanding in our direction, obscuring details of the room in the process. The brightness of the illumination is so intense that it sends a burning sensation through my eyes when I gaze in the Star Rod's direction for a mere few seconds.

"Ow! It's so...so bright! Why is it getting brighter? Is... is it supposed to do this?" I questioned with a mix intrigue and worry, blocking my eyes with my left hand.

"Holy shitake mushrooms, I've been blinded, aaaaaarrgh!" Upon hearing Toad yell frantically, I avert my eyes from the Star Rod and turn to witness him collide into the wall in a state of panic, knocking him unconscious.

"Ooooh." I emitted, putting my hands to my mouth and stifling a chuckle of amusement.

Seeing the iridescent illumination rapidly advancing in our direction in my right peripheral vision, upon turning, my entire field of vision becomes white while simultaneously a numb sensation permeates my body, causing me to lose consciousness.

 **End Chapter One**


End file.
